the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: One Posthumous Month
| outsidegroup = | three = | numberofpeople = 22 | apocalypse = Zombie apocalypse. | previousseason = Burden - Barbados | nextseason = }} is the thirty-fifth season of After the Dark. Hosts People Mall Group NPCs Campus Group NPCs Airport Group NPCs Other NPCs Timeline 'Prologue' *The members of the Airport Group all had their flights delayed, and decided to stick around and get to know each other. However, after a while, a family of sick tourists appeared on the second floor. Nicholas tried greeting them, to no response. *Meanwhile, the people at the mall and the Mall Group were ready to leave to celebrate New Year's Eve, but were stopped due to a fight happening near one of the entrances. LeShandria ran there, seeing a man with his finger bit, and another one that had blood in their mouth. LeShandria used her taser on the man with blood on his mouth, as the man convulsed and fell on the ground, presumably dying. She then proceeded to run to the other entrance after hearing the cops at there needed backup. Meanwhile, Purry and John went inside of a clothing store. *The university was holding a bonfire party, burning off a huge wooden doll on the middle of campus. Nifty tried to get people to stop burning to protect the environment, but failed. However, Jaylen and the Campus Group noticed that the campus gates were closed by police officers. Olga and Jaylen went away from the party and dancing, deciding to investigate, but an officer sent Olga away, due to her being a student. Jaylen then asked what was wrong, and found out a kid had tried to bite another one earlier, and the police were shutting down the campus to protect them from any other unfortunate events. *Back at the airport, the tourist family begins growling, much to the concern of people, as the father of the group lunges on a sleeping man and bites his throat, removing a piece of flesh and letting blood spur out. The two boys from the family do the same, as the mother of the group runs towards Sean, and the teenage girl tackles Joan, trying to bite him off. *Sean manages to grab the woman zombie by the hair and then grab her by the back of her head, slamming it on the wall, killing her. Joan manages to yank the hair from the girl that tried to bite him, kicking her off afterwards, as he reunited with the group. *Joan throws a luggage bag towards the glass wall nearby, grabbing glass shards from the ground, while the teenage girl tackles Ahsan and begins trying to scratch his face. Joan, however, manages to shove a glass shard down the girl's spine, killing her. He then grabs a map from the airport. The Airport Group then decide to take advantage of the situation and run downstairs, after hearing sounds from the hallway end. *Meanwhile, LeShandria goes to the outside and notices police officers being bit by the pale people, zombies. LeShandria manages to use her taser to kill off a zombie nearby, and drags a bit police officer inside, closing the door. However, realizing she needed a key to bring the metal gate down, she runs off looking for it. *The Mall Group all eventually decide to reunite in front of the elevator, noticing the stairs were blocked, and get inside of it, as many, many zombies break inside of the mall. *The group hit the button to go up, however, the elevator stops working midday, as its lights go out. Hannah jumps on top of Felix, causing the elevator to shake more. After two wires of the elevator break, LeShandria uses her taser on the buttons of the elevator, frying them. They stop working. *LeShandria finds a gate on top of the elevator, and with Felix's help, gets on top of it, Felix following. John, Purry, Hannah, Alex and Andrew all make it to the top, but Austin is left behind due to not having anyone to climb on. After discussing a lot whether or not to leave Austin, John and Hannah help each other to pull Austin up and suceed. *While all of that happens, Jaylen notices students that look pale and sick trying to climb the university's walls, and warns the officers. Mikey goes to his dorm to get his knife. Jaylen and Olga proceed to get themselves into a dorm building, as do the rest of the Campus Group. Inside of there, they hear screams coming from the party, and try to get to the elevator, but fail to opening it, finding out the power was cut. *Hoping people are polite, the Campus Group try to climb up the stairs with Jaylen, but fail, as a stampede begins to get to the roof, and Jaylen and Olga are thrown out, Jaylen out of his wheelchair. Nifty, Nathaniel and Jayme make it to the second floor, though. Pepe and Mikey come back down, Mikey with a knife and Pepe using one of his golf clubs, as six zombies appear on the dorm entrance. Pepe manages to smash one of them with his golf club, and Mikey stabs one in the neck, as Olga puts Jaylen back in the wheelchair. The group then get upstairs. *People start coming downstairs to where Nifty, Nathaniel and Jayme are, so the three decide to reunite back with the other four, as the Campus Group run inside of a random dorm. After barricading the door and locking it, they find inside a boy named Oscar, who introduces himself to be from the drama club and to be very shy. He also points out to hiding a bow and a quiver with arrows under of his bed. *The Airport Group get downstairs and find a total of five living zombies biting and eating people, along with a man in handcuffs to a chair being attacked by one of those. The entrances looked blocked, except for one. Sean goes over to the woman zombie and kills it off, but another zombie tackles Sean. Alexander, who was nearby, though, manages to kill the zombie off. *Joan begins looking for other living human beings, and sees a woman, looking like a flight attendant, running from a zombie, as she takes her boot off and stabs the zombie in the head with it. She then proceeds to cuss the zombie out, and gets downstairs, meeting the group. She introduces herself as America. *After killing off other zombies, Sean finds a paperclip and tries to pick the lock on the handcuffs of the man, who calls himself DJ. Sean tries three times, and fails all of them. *DJ begins screaming, catching the attention of zombies outside, as Joan grabs a bunch of cellphones from corpses and lays them out on the bathroom. America then comes out from the bathroom, revealing that she ripped off lots of parts from her outfit, to make it easier for her to run. She suggests that the group stay at her apartment, despite Ezekiel says that a mansion would be better. *The Mall Group leave the elevator, discovering they are on the third floor, without any zombies, and find an obese woman rushing to a food parlor nearby. After she tries to steal food, LeShandria stops her, asking her where she came from. She states that she was performing, but didn't keep track of time, so she stayed in the mall. The group then decide to spend the night by the food parlor's floor. *The Campus Group learn a bit about Oscar and his father, but then decide to stay put, sleeping on Oscar's dorm. *After following America to a waiting room, and leaving DJ downstairs, the Airport Group rest there. America shows Ezekiel a newspaper talking about a mysterious virus that could be worse than all previous virus, such as the Influenza or Ebola. After wishing the group Happy New Year, America goes to sleep, and the group do the same. 'Day One' *The members of the Mall Group awake to the cries of zombies infesting the area below. Nellie, last to wake up, assess the situation though fails to come up with a proper course of action. John takes it upon himself to try and unlock the gate, and proves successful as one of his keys unlocks the gate to reveal a dark corridor ahead. Clothing, shoe, and earring stores line the corridor. *The members of the Airport Group wake up inside a waiting room for flight attendants, tired with America's snoring and DJ's constant yelling keeping the group up. Groaning and mumbling can be heard outside the room. Sean opens the waiting room door, the only apparent exit, letting in a two zombies. America runs to a nearby phone, and uses it as a weapon to attack one of the zombies, but the still open door allows for numerous more zombies to enter. The other zombie who came in previously tackles Sean and began trying to bite him, scratching him a lot on the shoulder, making the shoulder bleed, and afterwards shoves its head on the shoulder. Joan grabs the zombie currently Sean by its head and bashes it on the wall, injuring but not killing it. To finish the job, Clifford creeps up behind the zombie, and beheads it with one decisive blow. Joan now sees seven zombies lethargically walking about outside in the hallway. *The members of the Campus Group wake up in Oscar's dorm, meeting up with Oscar as he returns through a door that had previously gone unnoticed. The groaning out has gotten louder, foreshadowing bad news to come. Only a few zombies seem to be milling about the campus, though. Olga puts her ear to the door to hear even more groaning, as if someone was growling on the other side of the door. Nathaniel, Mikey, and Olga remove the barricade from the door, and Olga proceeds to look through the peephole as Nathaniel and Mikey hold the door shut. Olga cannot make out much, only a few figures walking outside, as the rest of the group readies themselves for combat. Everyone once again barricades the door following these events. *LeShandria puts on some casual fancy clothes from the surrounding stores, as the others mill about the store to find items of use.Austin goes to the earring store and grab the piercing gun, hidden in the storage room along with some pretty neat earrings. John leaves the store, and after a bit of walking, John sees another gate. It seems to be leading to a bigger area, lit up a bit, where some zombies are, but are just walking around. There seems to be a library nearby, and a wall with a lot of snack machines laid out on it. Furthermore, an escalator that leads to the second floor is seen. The group catches up to John as John opens the gate just enough for LeShandria and Austin to pass through. The gate makes some noise, causing some zombies to start going in the direction of the gate, despite slowly. LeShandria and Austin manage to get to the snack machines, however, and they seem to be working. *Jayme proceeds goes to the bathroom, and looks out on the peephole to the other dorm, but fails to see anything, just pitch black. Jayme cannot hear anything on the other side either, despite putting their ear against it. Jayme turns the key and slowly opens the door, despite it creeks a bit. Inside, he finds that nobody is in the dorm, and the door to the hallway outside is locked. There is also a diary on top of one of the dorm beds, and a black tart glued to the peephole of this dorm. Jayme reads the last entry in the diary as Kaeden and Nathaniel keeps their weapons ready. After reading, he looks out the room's peephole to see figures roaming about. *Sean assess the severity of the injury, recognizing how badly he was hurt, though cannot tell if he was bitten or not. America pulls in Joan and closes the door shut. With two zombies still inside the room, Sean and Clifford begin to rip out their guts and cover themselves in those guts. America and Joan do the same. America proceeds to identify another exit as she points to the airvent above. Joan, as one of the smallest of the group, climbs through the airvent with one gun. He begins walking, but comes to a crossroad, with paths presumably leading to the bathroom, hallway, and baggage claim. Joan goes to the bathroom, and is able to spot one zombie from his vantage point. *After some quiet argument, the Mall Group makes their way to the library, discovering that it houses numerous bookcases within its three stories, a café, and a garage at the last level. LeShandria goes to the café and finds a cake knife, and proceeds to take it. John goes by himself to discover an open air garage exit looking over the entire city, with one car parked outside. He seems numerous cars ablaze, with people jumping out of buildings, and zombies infesting the streets below. LeShandria leaves for the second floor, but is greeted by seven zombies spread about her path. She shanks one of them in the back of their head, and runs to the garage. LeShandria makes it to the car, and is able to open its door. Keys seem to be inside, and she snatches the keys and bolts back into the library. John follows in suit, as the group reunites by the car. After discussing their options, they all head back in, with John and LeShandria using Austin's piercing gun to kill two of the six remaining zombies in the room LeShandria was previously in. They kill two more afterwards, but lose track of the last two. *Everyone, but Nifty, gets to Oscar's room. Nifty begins yelling in his megaphone, as the door in his room begins to receive some bashing. The group, not knowing if there were any zombies, open the door to the outside, and are greeted by three zombies jumping out on them. One bites Jaylen's hand, another one tackles Oscar, but Oscar manages to kill it, by accident, after falling backwards and making the zombie's head land on an arrow. The last zombie roams around the room, trying to bite Mikey and Nathaniel, as Nifty runs back to the ground. It is noticeable that the door to the other room was knocked down, and various zombies are coming from the other room. Pepe manages to bash the zombie biting Jaylen in the head, causing the zombie to fall over, but a bunch of blood to pour out of Jaylen's hands. Mikey, despite nearly getting bitten on the neck, manages to stab the zombie in the head as well. The zombies approach the room. Olga and the others push Jaylen and his wheelchair towards the zombies, as the others begin running for the stairs. However, Oscar, ended up falling from the wheelchair as well, and Olga was dragged by Jaylen with. A zombie tried to bite both of them, but Oscar managed to pierce an arrow through its head, screaming in fear while doing so. He quickly pushes Jaylen back up with the wheelchair and pushes him out of the room, as Olga follows. Oscar screams as he runs. The group eventually get to the third floor, which is also filled with zombies, but they aren't nearby. Olga, Jaylen and Oscar follow pretty soon behind, also getting to the third floor. As the group run down, again, they are faced by the zombies, who followed them. A zombie manages to get a bite on Nathaniel's shoulder, and another one scratches the surface of Olga's chest. Nevertheless, the group manage to kill off the zombies with the arrows, knife and golf clubs, respectively. After much running, the group get to the ground floor, which only has a few zombies. The zombies soon die as Oscar faints. *America finds a roll of bandages as Joan continues through the airvents. Joan eventually gets to a dead end leading to a storage room. No zombies seem to be present inside, though cleaning supplies are apparent. Ahsan patches up Sean, as Joan gets inside the storage room and locks the door. Joan fashions two stakes out of the storage supplies and jumps down into the bathroom, killing one zombie. He peaks out the door to see eight zombies. Ahsan tries to get inside the airvent but gets himself stuck. America pulls Ahsan out while Joan slides the phone he found across t the baggage claim. DJ is nowhere to be seen as the phone rings after two minutes, sending the zombies into a frenzy as they flock to the sound. Joan makes his escape, exiting the airport. Chased by zombies, Joan makes his way to his motorcycle, and drives away leaving the rest of the group. America tries to open the fridge in the room but cannot open it, and the rest of the group talks as the sun sets. *Mikey cuts Jaylen's hand off as blood begins gushing about. Oscar wakes up as Mikey tries to stop the bleeding with his shirt. The group then cuts off the area Nathaniel was bitten in, and wraps the arm with clothing to try and stop the bleeding. Jayme leads the group to the frat house. Olga begins talking to a man at the frat house. The man open the gates after Fitz talks to him, revealing two men by the names of Wes and George. The group is shown around the frat house and introduced to other frat boys. They soon fall asleep. *A zombie jumps from behind John and tries to bite his neck as the other gropes LeShandria from behind. LeShandria kills the zombie with her taser, but John is unable to kill the zombie on him as it begins to scratch him. LeShandria manages to stab the zombie before it bites John, ridding the area of the undead. The group makes their way to the second floor, and from there to the fourth floor. LeShandria runs to the security office, finding an individual in a rolling chair a ways away. LeShandria walks up to the chair and turns it around, as a zombie jumps out from the chair, a cop, but is killed swiftly by LeShandria. John meets back up with LeShandria as they discover a pistol and a key, a skull key. At Nellie's request, the group proceeds to sleep. Logistics The season will take place in Mobile, Alabama. The survivors are allowed to go anywhere around the city, according to Google Maps. Some images are given to show some available places to go to. Vote Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark